usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 2 - 12/06/2013 (Ava
19:07:22 Ava: Medea! Medeeeeeeeaaaaaaa! 19:08:31 Medea: *Sitting under a tree with her Occult tome, Medea looks up, shifting her glasses a little* Hm? Ava? 19:08:58 Ava: I found some herbs! Thought theyd interest you! 19:10:33 Medea: *Eyes glinting and smile widening, Medea bolts up, stuffing her book into her holder* Oh! Then please do lead the way! Precious herbs will be useful for me, there will be so many ways to utilise them! 19:11:22 Ava: I do hope so! *She gestures for Medea to follow* 19:12:18 Medea: *She rubs her hands together and follows eagerly after Ava* Where did you find them? 19:12:57 Ava: In the forest, there's a clearing full of them. 19:15:13 Medea: *Cackles quietly* Most interesting... I must say the lack of exotic herbs has been rather dissapointing. Only basic cooking herbs in the pantry none of which are good for anything occult. Basil smells good but there's only so much basil you can take before you get tired. Ooooh this is exciting! 21:14:40 Ava: So, Medea, what can you teach me about the properties of the plants? For my vlog! 21:15:03 Ava: My plants and majycks blogs will benefit greatly from your knowledge! 21:16:40 Medea: *Her eyes widen with enthusiasm, jumping at the chance to give an explanation* Of course! I'd love to give you my expert opinion! Your viewers and readers will love it i'm sure! *Rubbing her hands together* 21:17:25 Ava: *Seemingly out of nowhere she whips out her camera and turns it on* Ready when you are! 21:25:41 Medea: *Blushing a little at the gaze of a camera, she nonetheless enthusiastically begins her explanation* Well then, we certainly have a wide selection of herbs here. None truly rare or uncommon but useful herbs nontheless. Especially useful for occult rituals and summonings and the like! From plain sight, I can see Aster; a herb associated with Love, Chestnut, also commonly associated with love, ooooh some Guinea Peppers! *Runs over to the guinea peppers, picking a few* These are good for hexing and cursing! Very useful for those such as I. Aaaand... ooooh willow over there! Used for Lunar Magick as well as several love rituals, healing, overcoming sadness. It's a very versatile herb. Hmmm... *looking around* 21:25:47 Medea: I think that's just about it! 21:30:27 Ava: AvaMay thinks that someone planted lots and lots of love wished around here! 21:32:53 Ava: Perhaps she should cast some herself *giggles* seems as if AvaMay is unlucky wjth the romaces. 21:33:10 Medea: Hmmm indeed. Whatever this forest was used for before, the herbs here have been specially chosen. It's very likely that there were some fellow occultists in the area, who used this spot to grow their herbs. *Cackles quietly* How interesting, I wonder if there are other occult delights nearby. 21:33:59 Ava: I wouldn't be entirely surprised to find a shrine! I wonder what God they worship 21:35:27 Medea: *Her ears perk up at Ava's comments* This place would be perfect for your needs then. Use them wisely though, occult powers are to be respected and not abused. *She instantly lightens up at the mention of a god* Ooooh don't get me started. There could be many elder gods at work here. How truly marvellous. *She cackles loudly* 21:36:39 Ava: Oh I'm not stupid enough ti actually go rushing into things! All in the research! 21:38:40 Medea: Then there should be nothing to worry about. *She eyes her bundle of herbs* Speaking of, I think I'll head back off to my Cabin to see what I can do with these. Thank you for listening! 21:41:34 Ava: Yeah, I'm gonna work o the editing then sleep. 21:41:42 Ava: Thanks for assisting AvaMay! 21:42:03 Medea: *Waves cheerfully as she turns to leave* Farewell! Not a problem!